Twilight at East High
by WolfGurl44
Summary: what if Bella fell in love with someone before Edward what if she sees him again what is that certain someone was Troy Bolton...This is my first FanFiction story i posted on here so please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

(A/n I don't own twilight or high school musical)A/n: Bella is human and the Cullen's don't sparkle in the sun light and the start of the story is at the Cullen's house. Bella's point of view

I was cuddling up with my boyfriend thinking about another I be in right now. Troy's are. sighed and snuggled closer to Edward. Even though his arms are not the ones I want to guy. Man I was awful I couldn't stop thinking about Troy though. All the good times him and I had. Every kiss, every touch we ever shared. Then I remembered how we would go out behind his house and he would teach me how to shoot a basketball. Then I remembered how I had been walking along the school hallways when I tripped and I was about to make contact with the floor when I was caught by the basketball star, Troy Bolton, he asked if I was okay and I said that I was fine. Over the next couple of weeks every time I tripped Troy was there to catch me. Then one day everything changed, I was walking the halls like I normally do, when I passed the gym I glanced inside which caused me to stop dead in my tracks, because right there was Troy dribbling a basketball alone on the court. So I figured why not go talk to him because I did owe him a thank you anyway

Start of flashback

"What's up wildcat?" I said as I walked over to him.

"Oh hey Bella, not much. What about you?" He said as he shot the ball in the hoop.

"Nothing much. Nice shot by the way." I said as I sat down on the bleachers. "Thanks" He said as he came and sat down beside me.

"Thank you, by the way, for catching me all those times I was falling." I said as I looked at the floor embarrassed. I felt him put a hand my chin so I wasn't looking at the floor but into his blue eyes.

"I would never let you fall." He said as he leaned in half way to make sure it was okay with me so I leaned in a little and nodded. Then his lips crash to mine and time stops and fireworks explode.

End of flashback

"Bella, love are you alright?" Edward said breaking into my blast from the past inside my head.

"Fine. Just fine." I said a little to quickly. I sighed and reached my hand up to grab my necklace but Edward was faster.

"What's this" He asked

"A necklace." I said

"I mean what does the 'T' stand for." he asked

"It doesn't matter." I said as I grabbed the necklace from his hand. Just then Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"We're moving again any idea where?" she asked Edward and myself.

Just then I thought 'what about Albuquerque?' Then I thought 'why not?'

So when I looked back up at Alice was just coming out of a vision. Then she started jumping around.

"That's a great idea Bella." She said then she was gone. Not even minutes later everyone was calling a family meeting. So we all went to the dinning room. Edward tried to get me to sit in his lap but I refused to and just sat in the chair beside him.

"Okay well we're moving to Albuquerque." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Everyone said besides Edward.

That night I dreamed about being with Troy again.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n I just want to let you that the Cullen's are vampires and Bella is human)

(a/n I don't own twilight or high school musical)

Bella's point of view

_Bella's dream _

_I walked inside east high and looked around. _

'_where is everyone' I thought as I looked everywhere but still no one in sight. I continue walking down the halls looking in every classroom but I see no one. So I walk toward the gym when I hear someone scream. Then I took off running toward the place where I heard it come from. I burst through the door and right there in front of my eyes was Edward attacking Troy and drinking his blood. _

"_NO!" I scream and start running toward them that's when Edward attacked me. _

I jerked awake and realized it was just a dream.

"Thank god it was just a dream." I said to myself as I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready to leave to go to Albuquerque.

~Skip to when they go to east high~

'here I am back at east high' I thought to myself as I stepped inside of the school .

"It's just the same as I remember" I said out loud which was a mistake.

"You've been here before?" Edward asked me as I walked toward the office.

"I came here freshman year of high school." I said as we walked into the office to sign in, but as soon as I stepped into the office I stopped dead in my tracks cause right there in front of me was Troy Bolton but he didn't see me as he walked out of the office. When we got our schedules I noticed I we all had Ms. Drubs ,but I call her ms. D, for homeroom.

"come on" I said as I lead the way to her class. When we got there I took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone turned to see who it was, and everyone's eyes about popped out of their heads when they seen me.

"Bella?" Troy asked as he jumped out of his seat and ran toward me as I ran toward him. He caught me in mid air and spun me around saying how much he missed me over and over again. After of minutes he finally put me down.

"Well welcome back" ms. D said.

"Good to be back ms . D" I said as I grabbed Troy's hand then I looked up at his face and he was smiling a smile that would put a vampire to shame.

"I've missed you Bella" Troy said as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it which caused the blood to rush up to my cheeks.

"I've missed you to" I said.

"Well I hope I see you in the upcoming musicals Bella" ms. D said.

"Ha! Bella singing, I'd love to see that" Emmett said which earned him a smack from Rosalie.

"Actually Bella was one of our best singers here at east high." ms. D said.

When I looked over the Cullen's they all had their mouths wide open.

"Wow I never thought you had it in you Bella" Rosalie said after she closed her mouth.

"Yeah well Bella and Troy sing together all the time and they are the best I have ever heard." Chad Danfourth said.

"Hey why don't you sing something for them?" Ryan Evans said.

"Yeah" everyone chorused.

"It's fine with me" Troy said looking at me.

"okay fine." I said

(a/n they are singing "no air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown)

(Skip song)

Once we finished I glanced at the Cullens to see them with their mouths hanging open.

"I would close your mouths before you catch flys." I said to them to which they all obeyed.

"Wow Bella that was awesome" Emmett said .

"Why thank you." I said as Troy grabbed my hand and led me to his desk while he sat with me in his lap. He rested one hand around my waist and the other on my left thigh which earned him a growl from Edward.

"Well it's time to start class." Ms. D said.

'Mental sigh' 'Let the worst and better days of my life begin'

(a/n Bella thinks it's the worst day of her life because the Cullens found out about her past but the best day because she finally got Troy and her friends back.)


	3. Chapter 3

I was informed that my story had grammar problems. I am looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested please let me know.

I'm sorry but I will not be posting any more chapters until I get a Beta.

I want to make this story perfect, something I will be happy with, but I need some help.

Thank You for taking the time to read this

_WolfGurl44_


End file.
